mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sarkhon Family
The Sarkhon Family is the principle fictional family,featured in the Maveric Universe. Sarkhon The name Sarkhon comes the ancient Atlantean word for light prince.Sarkhon-Atlantean ancient name-meaning Light Prince.or Star Prince.Origins of the name Sarkhon and Sarkhon Family vary.Some think,the family can trace its line down to ancient man known as Lasar Sarkhon-a man of great knowledge in Early Atlantean History. Origins Real World Origins The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire (TV Movie 1981) The plan was to develop a Star Wars type TV series with heavy injections of Sword and Sorcery.Soap opera refugee Lane Caudell plays a prince on a faraway planet who has been accused of murdering his father. The deed was actually perpetrated by the king's nephew and an evil warrior, but the Prince can prove this only if he goes on a quest (naturally) to find a beneficent sorcerer. Belinda Bauer,playing Estra wearing next to nothing, is the "Princess Leia/Red Sonja" of this saga. The title of the pilot was Archer: Fugitive From the Empire (the Archer part was lopped off when the film went into syndication). The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire is set in a fantasy world, “in a time that may have been, or a time that still might be.” A voice-over narrator explains in detail how the warring people of Malveel are imperiled by an Invasion of the Dynasty, a force led by Gar the Draikin (Kabir Bedi) and his army of Snake People. The King of Malveel, Brakus (George Kennedy) wants to join together all the barbarian tribes of his land to repel the invasion of the Dynasty, but is betrayed by the cowardly Sandros, and then murdered. Brakus’s son Toran (Lane Caudell) is framed for the King’s murder, and he must flee the land, lest he be killed too.Toran of Malveel, a prince on a faraway planet who is accused of killing his father, the king. The deed was actually perpetrated by the royal nephew.After accepting ownership of a mystical weapon called “The Heart Bow” which can vanquish enemies with explosive power, Toran sets out to find Lazar-Sa, the legendary wizard who may be able to train him, and help him restore his kingdom. But the Goddess Estra (Bauer) presents both a love-interest and an obstacle for Toran. She wishes to avenge the spirit of her Mother, who was murdered by Lazar-Sa years earlier… The hero is given his mentor's bow (the Heartbow) which chooses its new owner when passed on. It fires arrows that blow up like grenades, but can only be wielded by the one chosen to wield her. The hero is a member of a nomadic tribe wiped out by the Draikian Empire's forces. He attempts to find the wizard Lazar-Sa who might be able to help him. He is joined by a thief looking for adventure and cash, and the daughter of a goddess, Estra, looking to revenger herself on Lazar-Sa for crimes against her mother.This was an ok tv movie,not great,but ok-a kind of heroic fantasy version of the Fugitive.Additionally, Belinda Bauer is absolutely smoldering and sexy as the sorceress Estra, and the ubiquitous Vasquez Rocks even makes an appearance in the latter-half of the film. Finally, Belinda Bauer remains beguiling as Estra. I have long been an admirer of Bauer’s work, in genre films such as Timerider (1982) and TV efforts such as Airwolf and Starcrossed (1985). In her many roles, she often combined exotic or erotic beauty with a sense of fragile strength or power, and such qualities ares put to perfect use in the film. Every time Bauer is on screen as the vengeful sorceress, the movie automatically gets more interesting. The Archer’s obsession with the Heart Bow also brought back memories for me of Krull (1983), and the glaive, another mystical weapon found on a different heroic quest. But that fantasy film had a visual sweep and majesty that the comparatively low-budget The Archer simply can’t muster. It's always tough when nostalgia meets reality, and I can't honestly claim that The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire lived up to my enthusiastic youthful memories of it. The images I had remembered from my youth remain vibrant, but at times the movie just seems to drone on, one talky-scene after the next. The last half of the film is particularly dull, and some scenes with "humorous" towns-folk are positively cringe-inducing. Still, I'd love to see a cleaner print of The Archer: Fugitive from the Empire, and watch this old tele-film under ideal viewing conditions. Archer: Fugitive From the Empire resulted in a very short-lived (and presumably very costly) series, which ran for about half a minute in mid-1981.What was memmorable beside the heroes Heartbow,that shot exploding arrow and Belinda Bauer,is the wizards name-Lasar Sa. Originallly,I had a character-an Atlantean Wizard called either Thuzan Thune or Thuzan Thule,in a short story called The Last Fare.-a tale about a sorcerer encountering a modern cabbie.As I wrote this an assignment for my North Catholic High School English class,taught by Mister Coa,i wanted adapt it into a comic story.Problem is,I did not want to use a name for the sorcerer,that in tnat resembled Thuzan Thune from a King Kull story.The story already resemble too many aspects of Robert E.Howards Thurean Age-mentioned Seven Empires and such,and I wanted to have it as potential sale as a non REH story. I desided to just rename the character and skip any potential headaches in those area.Reaching for similar inspiration,I nixed everyone who was a sorcerer type from Thulsa Doom to Doctor Strange.I though ok,who is left?Nobody.Well,almost nobody.Lasar Sar was up for grabs,but only I changed his name into something I could use.Lasar Sar-Lasar Sark-stinks.Lasar Sarkin-still stinks.I thought ok,mix it someone somewhere else.Reaching toward Gene Roddenberry as I did with Toreus the Slayer I though ok,who god like or wizard like?Ok.Apollo is out-Lasar Sar-apollo would never do.OK.look around.Where else?I remembered an episode of Star Trek Return to Tomarrow.The story involves an ancient being Sargon,contacting the star ship Enterprise.Sargon-Lasar Sar-Gon.I had it,almost.Problem is,this was I98I.The Wrath of Khan was out in the theators and the Empire Strikes Back,too sometime about then.While drawing and writting the comic adaption of the Last Fare,I kept jumping the spelling of Lasar Sargon,from Sargon to Sarkhann or Sarkhonn.I just remember from page to next,how I wanted to spell it.And if you anything about writting and creating ususual names,a writer may try several version of a character before settling on the one most memmorable and useful.As it turn out,Lasar Sarkhon become the spelling that came up most often.And there you have it.